no me dejes otra vez
by ShineARTx
Summary: Despues de que su grupo de amigas desapareciera , pinkie quedo sola y muy afectada extrañando a sus amigas pero a una mas en especial , con una vida bastante rutinaria , pero un dia todo cambio , intentando salvar a una joven tendra que aceptar un trabajo obligatoriamente en el cual podra reencontrarse con alguien querido [pinkie dash]
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa, aqui les traigo un nuevo fic sobre una pareja muy tierna ( en mi opinion) , en este fic las mane estan recien saliendo de la universidad , nose si habra cameos , pero bueno disfruten xd**

-mmmm, me da...un...-decia un juven indeciso frente a la caja de un local de comida rapida, eran aproximadamente las 2:30 de la tarde, la hora en que el local se llenaba, se formaban tacos en las calles y la gente estaba mas agresiva , pues era la hora del almuerzo

-un?..-dijo aburridamente Pinkie, o como a ella le gustaba que le dijieran ahora Pinkamena, una chica de cabello liso y rosado y unos ojos celestes , su mirada era apagada, ser la chica de la caja no era un trabajo facil, todos los dias tenia que lidiar con clientes que no saben que pedir o clientes conflictivos

-emmm..que tienen de bueno? - dijo dudoso el joven, esta era una de las preguntas que mas odiaba pinkie, el menu del local estaba por toda las tienda, en carteles pegados en la pared, en los individuales, en los vasos , afuera del local , incluso en una pantalla plana pegada en una pared, pero pinkie estaba obligada a responder

-vera , hoy tenemos la promocion de una hamburguesa con extra queso mas una bebida y papas fritas a un precio economico- dijo pinkie seria

-mmmm quiero eso- dijo el joven sacando su billetera, ya habia una enorme fila con gente molesta y apresurada gritando como si estuvieran en la calle, luego de un largo dia de trabajo pinkie se dedico a revisar la propina, escasa como siempre , bueno no puedes esperar mas de un trabajo de medio tiempo, al menos le servia para pagar el arriendo hasta que encuentre un trabajo estable. Pinkie habia sacado el titulo de gastronomia en la universidad, pero no le iba muy bien en las entrevista de trabajos de restoranes porque no tenia experiencia laboral.

Pinkie caminaba por la plaza , mientras observaba a su alrededor ; grupos de amigos conversando , sacandose fotos, riendo o parejas felices, pinkie suspiro tristemente..como es que quedo tan sola habiendo tenido cinco amigas? , se sento en una banca a pensar el como de apoco todas se fueron alejando, en la secundaria eran tan amigas..sin duda se comenzaron a alejar desde que entraron a la universidad..

Twilight habia recibido una beca para ir a la mejor universidad del pais teniendo que viajar a la gran capital, desde ahi todo empeoro.. claro twilight viajaba todos los fines de semana para reencontrarse con sus amigas y familia , pero el tiempo y el dinero no fueron suficientes disminuyendo las visitas, sin mencionar que todas quedaron en universidades diferentes, los horarios hacian dificil poder juntarse, perdiendo de a poco el contacto...Pinkie hacia mucho que no veia a sus amigas y tampoco que tenia noticias sobre ellas, lo mas probable es que twilight tenga un trabajo estable con buen sueldo, applejack seguramente se dedica al cien porciento a sweet apple acres, rarity parece que habrio un pequeño pero elegante negocio en una ciudad vecina, fluttershy..sinceramente pinkie no sabia casi nada de ella, pero la ultima vez que la vio estaba estudiando veterinaria asique lo mas probable es que en eso se este dedicando , y rainbow..desaparecio de la noche a la mañana , es como si la tierra se la trago, si bien el alejamiento de sus amigas afecto a pinkie, pero la perdida total de contacto con rainbow la afectaba mucho mas, pinkie siempre la admiraba, era tan hermosa, popular, valiente, divertida y muy atletica no puede negar que hubo un tiempo en que sintio atraccion por ella ...como estaran ahora? pinkie saco su celular y puso una red social para distraerse , lo primero que aparecio fue una foto de rarity junto a applejack,no estaban tan diferentes

-supongo que ellas se siguen frecuentando...no me extraña- murmuro pinkie, tantos recuerdos pasaron por su mente en los que todas reian y charlaban..en los que ella reia

pinkie desidio volver con su caminata de vuelta su departamento , comer lo que encuentre en la nevera, dormir, despertar, y asi repetidamente

De pronto fue empujada por una adolecente encapuchada que corria y que se metio a un callejon, pinkie la quedo mirando por unos segundos , de pronto dos hombres se metieron al mismo callejon, pinkie tuvo curiosidad y se asomo al callejon

-no puedes huir ahora!- dijo uno de los hombres acercandose a la chica encapuchada que estaba retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared

-si no te resistes sera mas facil-dijo el otro hombre serio

\- alejense! -grito la chica..esa voz, le resulto muy familiar a pinkie, como si la habia escuchado antes , pero en donde..

-ven aca! - grito uno de los sujetos tratando de atraparla pero la chica le dio una patada dejandolo aturdido unos segundos , el otro aprovecho la oportunidad para sujetarla por atras

-de aqui no sales..

-agh no! ..dejame! -grito la chica tratando de forcejear, cada vez la voz era mas reconocible para pinkie pero no sabia de donde, de todas maneras no podia quedarse ahi mirando , debia interrumpir esta peligrosa junta , por suerte antes pinkie habia tomado clases de karate , ademas no tiene nada que perder..

-dejenla! -grito pinkie , los sujetos giraron sus caras rapidamente

-quien demonios eres! -grito uno

-metete en tus asuntos! - grito el que sujetaba a la joven

-no me escucharon?! -pregunto enojada pinkie, el que sujetaba a la joven le hizo una señal al otro y este comenzo a caminar hacia pinkie

-bien ..si no quieres irte..-dijo haciendo sonar sus nudillos, rapidamente lanzo un golpe y pinkie pudo esquivarlo, lo bueno es que aun seguia siendo agil , pinkie le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que se lo rompa la nariz

-agh..maldita! - grito el sujeto , pinkie aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en sus partes intimas dejando fuera de combate por ahora al brabucon, mientras, la chica mordio fuertemente la mano del hombre que la sujetaba haciendo que la soltara al instante, luego le dio una patada en la rodilla y comenzo a correr , pero se tropezo con el tipo que estaba en el suelo , pinkie iba a ayudarla pero sintio un fuerte golpe en la nuca

-pinkie!...-fue lo ultimo que escucho y todo se volvio borroso , pero pudo reconocer la voz de la chica en ese momento, antes de caer inconsiente...

**Bien , espero que les halla gustado este primer capitulo. a diferencia de mi anterior fic , este no sera todo tan ternurita como pueden ver xd pero creanme valdra la pena leerlo ..o eso espero lol bueno nos leemos en el prox capitulo en donde se revelara la identidad de la misteriosa adolesente **


	2. eres tu?

-donde..es-estoy?...-dijo pinkie pie abriendo lentamente los ojos, era una pieza oscura, sin ventanas y algo descuidada con una puerta la frente

-porque estoy amarrada?- murmuro preocupada, despues de unos segundos de forcejear con las cuerdas se rindio, todo esto era tan confuzo , primero estaba caminando tranquilamente como todos los dias, pero ahora..pareciera que la habian secuestrado, pero porque?

-la chica..-murmuro pinkie acordandose- acaso era? ...s- la puerta del frente se abre repentinamente entrando los dos matones de hace un rato y un señor canoso de traje elegante

-asique..ella fue la que se interpuso en su trabajo?- dijo el señor canoso a unos de los matones

-si jefe...ya teniamos a la chica pero ella aparecio de la nada..-dijo uno de los matones, el hombre canoso comenzo a caminar hacia pinkie

\- Pinkamena Diane Pie..-dijo

-como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto pinkie confundida

\- bueno, ahora se mucho sobre ti ...-respondio serio el señor

-son..la mafia? - volvio a preguntar dudosa pinkie

-algo asi...yo soy un sujeto con mucho poder en el pais..

-y porque estoy ?

-porque tu pinkamena interferiste con un trabajo para recuperar mi dinero..y nadie interfiere con **mi **dinero..podria matarte aqui mismo- dijo sacando un arma, pinkie abrio los ojos como platos

-pero no lo hare, veras pinkamena, tienes valor y ademas dejaste fuera de combate a uno de estos matones...por eso, quiero ofrecerte un trabajo que no podras rechazar -continuo guardando el arma

-y si quiero rechazarlo?

-incluso si te pago esta gran suma de dinero? - dijo sacando un fardo de billetes, pinkie sin duda necesitaba el dinero ahora, pero ese dinero seguramente se gano matando gente

-no me interesa el dinero..-mintio, el rostro del señor se volvio seria

-no me dejas opcion..-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y uno de los matones le paso una laptop- tal vez no te importe el dinero..pero..-dijo mientras apretaba unas teclas y luego le mostro la pantalla a pinkie , habia una foto de su madre, padre y hermanas

-qu-que haras con ellos?! Como supiste de ellos?! - grito pinkie asustada pero molesta

\- tengo la informacion de quien sea, que no recuerdas que dije que tengo poder? Podria mandarlos a matar esta misma noche..-dijo maliciosamente

-no! no lo hagas! porfavor! hare el trabajo! , pero no les hagas daño..- dijo al instante pinkie, el hombre sonrio

-es lo que queria escuchar

-pero..cuando lo termine me deberas pagar el dinero prometido

-claro

-y solo hare ese trabajo, no mas

-todos dicen eso al principio..pero ok- dijo mientras desamarraba a pinkie

-que debo hacer- dijo pinkie levantandose de la silla a la que estaba amarrada

-sigueme- respondio el señor mientras se iba, seguido de los dos matones, pinkie comenzo a seguirlos hasta llegar a una habitacion mas decente que la anterior , tenia una larga mesa con papeles informe y fotos y a los lados habian computadores con mapas

\- bueno, uno de los tantos negocios en los que ejerso poder es el casino y la apuesta ilegal...millones de personas apuestan al año y siempre hay gente que se pasan de listos y apuestan y apuestan y pierden nunca pagan, debiendo mucho dinero y es por eso que tengo a varios matones tras ellos para que paguen..

\- y quieres que yo vaya a cobrar? - pregunto pinkie

-algo asi , pero tendras que cobrarle a alguien en especial, alguien que debe de hace dos años y mi paciencia se esta agotando- dijo el hombre canoso buscando unos papeles

-solo debo cobrarle?

-no solo cobrarle, hacer lo que sea necesario para que pague , torturar, amenazar de muerte, secuestra a un ser querido y si no hay caso esta la muerte - dijo serio, esto ultimo no le gusto a pinkie , pero lo tiene que hacer..por el bien de su familia

-entonces..esa joven que salve..-dijo acordandose pinkie

-me alegra que la mencionaras , ella vive con la deudora que te asignare-dijo con un papel en la mano

-que? ..entonces la iban a secuestrar para obligar a que pague la deudora..

-exacto, pero eso no funcionara ahora, de todas maneras ...es ella-dijo pasandole un papel con una foto

\- ''rainy faster" , que tipo de nombre es ese..-murmuro pinkie, hasta que vio la foto... esa mirada, la reconoseria en cualquier parte, pero es imposible, tal vez solo se parezca

-y? - pregunto el señor interrumpiendo a pinkie de sus pensamientos

-ah si, yo hare que pague..donde esta la salida? - pregunto pinkie

-oye , no te dejaremos irte asi nada mas- dijo serio el señor, de pronto pinkie sintio que le agarran el brazo y le colocan una pulsera muy ajustada en la muñeca

-que es esto? esta ajustado!- dijo agarrandose la muñeca

-tu rastreador ..y no intentes quitartelo porque no lo lograras ah y es a presion mientras mas intentas quitartelo se ajustara mas

-un rastreador? ..

-y ten este gps en donde actualizamos la ubicacion de la deudora.. este cuchillo y desde ahora solo usaras este telefono -dijo el hombre importante, pinkie reviso sus bolsillos, pero no tenia su celular puedes retirarte , tu trabajo comienza mañana-continuo serio- alguna duda?

-si

-cual?

-como se llama?

-oh bueno tu dime jefe o don S..si no tienes mas puedes retirarte

los matones guiaron a pinkie a la salida, al salir noto que estaban en un lugar bastante alejado de su departamento

-supongo que debere tomar el bus..-murmuro

El viaje fue agotador sin mencionar que ya era de noche por lo que pinkie debia andar con cuidado, cuando llego a su misero departamento fue inmediatamente a la cama

-todo es tan extraño..-dijo acordandose de todo lo que vivio en un dia -la chica que salve..era scootaloo? ...-pinkie no estaba muy segura pero su voz era identica solo que mas madura y estaba mas alta..bueno desde que salio de la secundaria que no la veia

-pero y entonces..quien es esa tal rainy faster? El señor S dijo que vivia con scootaloo..acaso..dejo de vivir con rainbow dash? O tal vez no era scootaloo...pero sabia mi nombre! Aagh porque es tan complicado?! -dijo pinkie mientras se revolcaba en su cama- sera mejor que descanse...-dijo cerrando los ojos y porfin quedar dormida...

_Al otro dia.._.

Pinkie pie se encontraba a unos metros de un bar con ropa casual mas un gorro negro, segun la informacion que le dieron , la deudora trabaja aqui

-como es que una mujer asi esta al cuidado de scootaloo- murmuro pinkie, ya quedaba un minuto para las tres, a esa se supone que tiene descanzo, segun la foto pude ver que tiene cabello rojo, finalmente veo que sale del bar con un cigarro en la boca, se colocaba una sudadera gris y llevaba una mini falda , le dio una rapida mirada a su alrededor y comienza a caminar rapidamente , pinke comenzo a seguirla a una distancia prudente pero la chica comenzaba a caminar cada vez mas rapido hasta que comenzo a correr, pinkie no tuvo opcion y comenzo a correr tras ella, no seria trabajo dificil antes siempre hacia carreras con rainbow unas de las chicas mas rapidas que conoce pinkie

-diablos si que corre rapido- murmuro molesta pinkie , la chica se metia por callejones y varios lugares y locales como si conociera el lugar de memoria, hasta que finalmente pinkie la perdio

-imposible! - dijo cansada mientras se sentaba en el suelo - y ahora..- rapidamente pinkie se acordo que en el gps estaba la ubicasion de la casa de la deudora

-de seguro se dirije hacia alla - dijo levantandose rapidamente sacando el gps, pinkie pudo encontrar un atajo , vivia en un barrio bastante peligroso y su departamento se veia peor que en el que vivia pinkie

-diablos..vive en cuarto piso..-dijo leyendo la informacion - departamento 16 ..- dijo mientras miraba las ventanas , pinkie localizo un gran arbol cerca asi que desidio treparlo y luego se colgo en las cuerdas donde tienden ropa , llegando al cuarto piso, pinkie apenas podia respirar estaba avanzando muy apegada a las paredes

-no mires abajo, no mires abajo-se murmuraba , se acerco a la primera ventana y habia una habitacion bastante ordenada y desente como para una deudora que trabaja en un bar , asique siguio avanzando con cuidado hasta la otra ventana, habia una habitacion muy desordenada y pudo ver una polera del bar de en donde trabaja la chica

-este es-dijo entrando por la ventana , la habitacion era un desastre , pinkie fue a la sala principal estaba igual de desordenado, sintio ruido de unas llaves , era ella

Pinkie inmediatamente se apego a la pared al lado de la puerta , cuando la puerta se abrio no dejo a pinkie visible para rainy quien solo entro , pinkie saco su cuchillo y lo puso en la espalda de la chica mientras que con la otra mano cerro la puerta

-ahora no puedes huir- dijo pinkie seria , la chica se quedo quieta por unos segundos

-...pinkie..pie...? -dijo en voz baja , pinkie abrio los ojos impresionada, acaso ..rainy era? la chica se dio vuelta lentamente

-dashie?..-dijo pinkie con un hilo de voz y los ojos brillantes

*** musica de reencuentro* (? Bueno supongo que la mayoria penso que la chica que salvo pinkie era rainbow, pero nop fue a scootaloo aunque quizas ya sospechaban que rainy era rainbow porque quizas lo hice algo obvio xd pero bueno gracias por sus reviews que les encontre mucha razon , necesitamos mas fics pinkiedash o otros ships en español que no sean soarindash o flashlight que esta plagado xP bue , nos leemos en el otro cap **


	3. soñar es gratis

Rainbow asintio con la cabeza lentamente sonriendole

-si...soy dashie- dijo suavemente, pinkie no podia creerlo , hace dos años que no veia a dash , pues habia desaparecido de la nada , y ahora se encuentra con ella de esta manera ,el corazon de pinkie se habia acelerado , tenia una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones , el rostro de rainbow se volvio a uno de preocupacion pues pinkie seguia apuntandola con el cuchillo , rapidamente pinkie lo solto y abrazo a rainbow lo mas rapido que pudo

\- te extrañe...-susurro rainbow mientras le correspondia el abrazo, pinkie no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, no sabia si era de emocion, tristeza , o por haber estado reprimiendo tantas emociones, la peliarcoiris le levanto la mirada y le limpio la gota de lagrima que bajaba por la mejilla de la chica rosa

-tengo tantas preguntas en este momento...-dijo pinkie con un hilo de voz

-pues..yo tambien- dijo rainbow mirando el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo

\- porque desapareciste de la nada? porque debes tanto dinero?- pregunto pinkie al instante sin respirar , rainbow dejo de abrazarla y se alejo

-necesitaba dinero..-murmuro muy bajo , pinkie apenas escucho

-y ahora necesitas mas- dijo pinkie preocupada , rainbow saco un cigarro de su bolsillo- y si no lo pagas...podrias morir- continuo , lo ultimo en un tono de suma preocupacion, raimbow quedo quieta

\- lo dudo- dijo llevandose el cigarro ya encendido a la boca

-mi jefe...se veia muy molesto...si no pagas..quizas..tenga que deshacerme de ti..-dijo pinkie cortadamente , rainbow la miro preocupada

-pero...tu no me matarias...o si?- pregunto mirandola a los ojos

-no quiero llegar a eso...-dijo triste- por eso tienes que pagar tus deudas- dijo seria casi dandole una orden, la peliarcoiris dio un suspiro de alivio

-que bien que te mandaron a ti para cobrarme - dijo feliz

-no te relajes!...mi familia esta en peligro si no cumplo este trabajo...y tu vida igual- dijo pinkie seria- si quiera tienes planeado pagar?

-si...estoy ahorrando

-no juntaras nada de dinero si sigues con tus vicios, dashie..esto es serio- dijo pinkie preocupada

\- lo se, lose- dijo rainbow desesperada

-porque te cambiaste el nombre?- pregunto triste pero curiosa al mismo tiempo pinkie

-es mejor asi...nadie me reconocera, no puedo ni imaginarme las expresiones de twilight , fluttershy, applejack y rarity si se enteran que trabajo en un bar , con una deuda millonaria , mientras todas ustedes tienen un buen trabajo y un hogar decente...ni siquiera termine la universidad- dijo deprimida rainbow

-yo tampoco tengo un buen trabajo...-dijo pinkie consolandola, de hecho pinkie no tiene un trabajo estable

-a si? por lo que se a los sicarios les pagan bien- dijo rainbow

-no soy sicaria...me meti en este estupido trabajo por defender a scootaloo- dijo pinkie mirando el suelo

-scootaloo? Mi hermana?- dijo rainbow impresionada

-si..no sabias? no te lo dijo?- pregunto pinkie extrañada

-no..ultimamente..no me dice nada de lo que sucede- dijo rainbow triste

-bueno..unos tipos iban a secuestrarla para obligarte a pagar mas rapido..pero yo lo impedi...ves? pones en riesgo a tus seres queridos..-dijo pinkie triste, las ultimas palabras quedaron rondando en la cabeza de rainbow, en ese momento se abre la puerta y entra scootaloo con una mochila y un gorro negro

-hola scoot..-dijo rainbow timidamente , scootaloo solo paso de largo sin decirle nada , rainbow suspiro tristemente y luego de unos segundos volvio

-pinkie?...-pregunto impresionada - estas bien?!

-si y veo que tu tambien- dijo pinkie sonriendole, scootaloo fue corriendo a abrazar a pinkie -tu cabello crecio..y estas mas grande.-dijo emocionada pinkie, scootaloo siempre vio a pinkie como una segunda hermana , ademas de que era con ella con quien se quedaba en las tardes cuando rainbow iba a entrenar y sus padres trabajaban , que fue durante muchos años

-te extrañe mucho pinkie!- dijo mientras la abraza con mas fuerza

-yo tambien..-dijo pinkie feliz

-voy a descansar...fue un dia agotador- dijo scootaloo todavia sonriendo por el reencuentro y se retiro

-hace mucho que no sonreia de esa manera- dijo rainbow feliz , pinkie miro a rainbow sonriente , no podia negar que estaba feliz de volver a ver a rainbow y scootaloo , pero ella sabia que no todo era perfecto...su cabello seguia liso y el cabello de pinkie tiene una extraña logica de que se esponja cuando esta feliz y se vuelve liso cuando esta triste, su felicidad no estaba completa ...ella todavia tiene ese trabajo de conseguir que rainbow pague a toda costa , que sinceramente pinkie dudaba que pudiera pagarlo antes de que su jefe pierda la paciencia y la mande a matar...y si decidia no matarla? en ese caso su familia corria riesgo de muerte , incluso ella misma, rainbow noto que la sonrisa de pinkie desaparecio

-descuida...solucionaremos esto...- dijo rainbow tranquilamente mientras le tomaba el hombro, pinkie le sonrio y se sonrojo levemente al encontrarse con los ojos de rainbow, por muy alentadoras que fueron esas palabras, pinkie sabia que tendria que suceder un gran milagro para que esta historia no termine con uno de esos dos terribles finales

-bueno..debo volver al trabajo...-dijo rainbow

-ok...yo ya me iba- dijo pinkie caminando hacia la puerta

-nos vemos- dijo rainbow con un tono tan natural como si no hubiera nada de que preocuparse , pinkie la miro por ultima vez antes de retirarse

En las afueras del edificio el celular que le entregaron a pinkie sono

-hola-dijo algo deprimida

-como va tu trabajo?- era su jefe

-bien...ya la amenaze gravemente- mintio pinkie

-me alegra...pero las amenazas no sirven de mucho...creo que deberas torturarla- pinkie dejo de caminar al escuchar esas palabras, ella no seria capaz de hacer eso

-lo que usted diga- dijo tratando de sonar seria, despues de todo su jefe no la estaria vigilando cuando la "torture"

-y quiero que mandes fotos cuando termines

-...ok

Su jefe colgo, pinkie quedo pensando unos segundos

-en que demonios me meti...-murmuro, esto iba cada vez de mal en peor , pinkie comenzo a caminar lentamente mirando el suelo, no le importaba si chocaba con personas , solo caminaba...las horas pasaban tan lentas, quizas la antigua pinkie le hubiera dado el lado positivo a la situacion, pero esta situacion no tenia lado positivo...

Pinkie llego finalmente a su departamento y otras vez no tenia apetito asi que fue directamente darse una ducha para distraerse, pero eso no funciono, luego fue a su habitacion a acostarse en su cama a pesar de que eran las siete de la tarde...pinkie cerro los ojos profundamente y comenzo a recordar los momentos en los que era feliz, en los que reia y charlaba con sus amigas y familia sin ninguna preocupacion , donde podia estar con rainbow sin preocupacion...donde todo era perfecto , podria preguntarse ¿porque no aprovecho esos momentos? pero pinkie sabia muy bien que los aprovecho, tantos lindos recuerdo que tenia con cada una de sus amigas ...el tema es querer volver a esos tiempos...

-tan solo un milagro...-murmuro, pinkie comenzo a pensar en un futuro ...en el que ella vivia feliz junto a rainbow y scootaloo, volvia a ver a todas sus amigas y que todo solo fue una horrible pesadilla que ya termino...pero la pesadilla aun no termina..y lo mas probable es que nunca termine..

-bueno...soñar es gratis- murmuro sonriendo ligeramente seguido de quedar dormida

**Bueno asi termina este capitulo...como lo hara pinkie con la tortura? Bueno ...descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo ,con mas drama , gracias por leer ;)**


	4. la tortura

Pinkie se encontraba nerviosa en el departamento de rainbow pensando sobre que hacer para "torturarla", finalmente la puerta se abrio y entro rainbow con una vestimenta parecida a la del dia anterior

-oh pinkie..no sabia que estabas aqui- dijo mientras arrojaba las llaves al sillon, pinkie no dijo nada- sabes...debajo de mi cama tengo mis ahorros...pero no es suficiente- dijo intentando calmarla

-dashie...debo torturarte- dijo sin mas preambulos , rainbow la quedo mirando por unos segundos como si tratara de procesar lo dicho por pinkie

-pinkie...no entiendo tu humor ahora- dijo pensativa

-no es una broma...ayer me llamo mi jefe diciendo que debo torturarte-dijo pinkie mirando el suelo

-bueno..lo llamas y le dices que ya me torturaste mientras yo hago gritos de dolor-dijo rainbow con tanta naturalidad

-debo enviar fotos...-murmuro, la expresion de rainbow cambio

-bueno...en ese caso...- dijo rainbow mientras agachaba su cabeza y extendia sus manos en señal de que la torture

-no! Dashie!..no..no puedo- dijo pinkie cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, rainbow la miro

-pero...tu familia corre riesgo por mi culpa y tambien scootaloo...me lo merezco..-dijo triste rainbow

-aun asi..no puedo! no puedo hacerte daño dashie! y no quiero hacerte daño!- continuo pinkie mientras soltaba una lagrima, rainbow camino hacia la cocina y volvio con un cuchillo - que haces?- pregunto pinkie asustada

-no tengo opcion pinkie...si tu no quieres hacerte daño..yo tendre que hacerme daño- dijo rainbow con decision

-dashie no!- grito pinkie , pero fue demasiado tarde , rainbow se habia hecho un corte a lo largo de toda su mejilla

-aahhgg- dio un grito de dolor mientras soltaba rapidamente el cuchillo y con su mano izquierda tocaba su herida, en segundos su rostro estaba lleno de sangre , pinkie corrio rapidamente por unas servilletas

-No!...no limpies..la sangre.-dijo adolorida mientras se sentaba en una silla y colocaba sus manos atras simulando que estaba amarrada- solo...saca la foto- dijo con dificultad

-dashie...-susurro pinkie preocupada, rainbow no dijo nada, pinkie inmediatamente saco su celular y tomo la foto seguido de enviarla a su jefe, luego fue inmediatamente a buscar una toalla mojada y limpiarle la cara a rainbow

-fue un corte muy profundo...- dijo pinkie mientras le limpiaba el rostro, rainbow sonrio levemente

-estoy bien...soy una chica ruda- dijo algo adolorida ,pinkie le sonrio , rainbow realmente es muy valiente, el celular de pinkie sono, era un mensaje de su jefe

"Perfecto."

pinkie suspiro tristemente y siguio limpiando el rostro de rainbow, por suerte la sangre se detuvo

-no fue tan malo..-dijo rainbow en voz baja , pinkie le dio una sonrisa forzada

-estas segura de que podras pagar tu deuda?- pregunto preocupada

-tu solo espera...dime que aparece despues de una tormenta?...un arcoiris- dijo tranquilamente mientras le tomaba el hombro, pinkie miro el suelo, no respondio lo que habia preguntado, ademas , como es que puede estar tan tranquila con un problema como este?

-eso espero...tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza- dijo pinkie triste, rainbow le sonrio

-necesitas despejarte..-dijo feliz

-eh?

-ven conmigo! al bar!

-no lo se..

-vamos! te hara bien

-...ok, supongo que no me hara nada malo el que me distraiga un rato

...

\- la casa invita- dijo rainbow feliz atras de la barra a pinkie ofreciendole un vaso con un trago, el lugar era oscuro obviamente, se podia sentir un fuerte aroma a cigarro , habian tanto hombres como mujeres borrachos ya sea en el suelo o en la barra , la musica era fuerte , hacia mucho que pinkie no venia a un bar , antes rainbow, ella y applejack visitaban algunos de vez en cuando, pero esto no era lo mismo

-gracias- dijo neutralmente mientras bebia del vaso

-oye preciosa, quieres un trago?- ofrecio un hombre de unos 30 años con dos vasos en la mano, pinkie iba a responder pero rainbow se adelanto

-alejate maldito pedazo de basura!- dijo rainbow al instante mostrando su puño con ira, el sujeto se fue inmediatamente, a caso rainbow estaba territorial?, celosa? O simplemente odiaba ese tipo de hombres? , sea cual se la razon pinkie no pudo evitar sonreir frente a la repentina accion de su amor platonico

-asi que.. aqui estas todas las noches...-continuo pinkie mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso

-si...es mi trabajo lamentablemente- respondio mientras limpiaba la barra con un paño

-y esa mini falda es parte del uniforme?- pregunto pinkie curiosa

-si..te gusta?- pregunto rainbow coquetamente, pinkie se sonrojo profundamente frente a la insinuacion por parte de rainbow y le dio otro sorbo a su vaso como si este le diera valor

-si...te ves muy bien- dijo pinkie con el mismo tono coqueto de rainbow

-bien? yo diria sexy - dijo rainbow seductoramente , pinkie estaba disfrutando este momento y el alcohol lo hacia mas divertido

-concuerdo contigo...dashie- dijo guiñandole el ojo , rainbow hizo otro trago pero no para pinkie si no para ella y lo bebio rapidamente

-oye pinkie...sabes? siempre te encontre atractiva..-siguio con su coqueteo

-ah si? - pregunto pinkie sonrojada

-si, siempre te miraba a ti...y a tus piernas- continuo seductoramente

\- bueno..yo te miraba todo- dijo pinkie lentamente , ambas se comenzaron a dar miradas de deseo...

...

Rainbow y pinkie se encontraban besuqueandose apasionadamente en la cama de dash, de apoco los besos comenzaron a volverse mas intensos , rainbow dash con su mano recorria el agil cuerpo de la pelirosa disfrutando el tacto, luego se las arreglo para comenzar a besarle el cuello y chuparlo lentamente , pinkie tenia sus piernas envueltas en la chica mientras daba pequeños gemidos por las acciones apasionadas de rainbow, inmediatamente se iban quitando sus prendas arrojandolas a un lado olvidado de la habitacion

-dahie~ ...no sabes cuanto he soñado con esto- trato de decir pinkie mientras con sus manos agarraba las sabanas con fuerza

-yo tambien pinkie- respondio seguido de darle un apasionado beso

...

Pinkie fue la primera en despertar , se encontraba abrazando a rainbow con fuerza , su cabello estaba enmarañado y esponjado, pinkie no sabia si estaba asi porque estaba feliz o por lo que hizo anoche o simplemente por ambas razones, esto era casi como un sueño hecho realidad para pinkie...si tan solo no estuvieran metidas en un lio como este seria perfecto, pinkie comenzo a ver a rainbow mientras dormia placidamente , se veia algo distinta con su cabello rojo pero se veia bien, seguia teniendo la misma mirada y esa actitud relajada , luego dirigio su mirada en la nueva cicatriz de la chica , no estaba del todo cicatrizada pero sin duda le daba un aspecto mas rudo a rainbow. Rainbow lentamente comenzo a abrir los ojos y luego se estiro por un largo tiempo hasta que dirigio su mirada a pinkie y sonrio

-como dormiste pink?- pregunto suavemente

\- muy bien- dijo pinkie feliz mientras la abrazaba

-yo tambien- dijo rainbow devolviendole el abrazo-oye pinkie

-que?

-que tipo de pulsera es esa?

-no es una pulsera, es un rastria...maldicion!

-que?

\- es un rastriador! Quizas saben que pase la noche contigo!- dijo pinkie mientras se levantaba rapidamente de la cama

-y?

-no entiendes! Si se enteran que te conozco o que estoy involucrada contigo quizas me maten- dijo vistiendose desesperada pinkie y dirigiendose a la puerta

-pinkie espera!

-solo asegurate de juntar todo el dinero- dijo antes de irse

...

Pinkie llego al lugar en el que le ofrecieron trabajo, todo parecia normal , algunos matones pasaban sin siquiera mirarla, quizas no se dieron cuenta, pinkie salio del lugar y una limosina paro cerca de ella, cuando la ventana bajo pudo ver que era su jefe

-pinkamena...como va tu trabajo?

-bien, ya esta ahorrando

-dile que se apresure...mi paciencia se esta agotando- dijo serio y la limosina se fue

...

-que te sucedio ahi?- pregunto scootaloo apuntando la cicatriz de rainbow

-oh...nada scoot

-no fueron los tipos que te siguen?- pregunto preocupada

-bueno..no tan asi- dijo rainbow nerviosa

-no dejes que te hagan daño-dijo scootaloo mas preocupada

-estare bien , encerio- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

-no! ya no soy una niña , se muy bien el problema en el que estas- dijo apretando los puños - esos tipos son peligrosos...podrian...podrian matarte!- dijo scootaloo soltando una lagrima

-scoot..- murmuro impresionada rainbow, scootaloo fue a abrazarla fuertemente

\- no quiero que mueras! no quiero que me dejes sola!- continuo

-crei...crei que no te importaba- dijo rainbow triste

-si me importas! eres la unica familia que tengo! -dijo soltando mas lagrimas y abrazandola mas fuerte

-pero..pero ya no me hablabas ...y siempre me ignorabas- dijo rainbow triste

-solo..estaba molesta...desde que..nuestros padres se..se...se ''fueron''...tomaste muy malas deciciones-dijo en voz baja -...pero si me importas..eres mi hermana ..y no quiero que tu... te vayas tambien- continuo llorando

-scoot...no te prometo nada...nose que es lo que pasara en el futuro..-dijo seguido de tragar saliva- pero pase lo que pase...tu debes ser fuerte - continuo levantandole la mirada a scootaloo - y se que lo seras...porque eres una chica ruda...como yo

-eso..es una despedida?- pregunto scootaloo mas triste

-aun no lo se...- dijo rainbow triste, a scootaloo le comenzaron a salir mas lagrimas

-no digas eso...tu me enseñaste a nunca rendirme!

-lo se, no me estoy rindiendo...pero nose que es lo que pasara en el futuro, pero descuida...yo jamas te dejare sola- dijo rainbow para tranquilizarla, scootaloo la abrazo mas fuerte

-prometelo..

-lo prometo

-ya lo prometiste..tienes que cumplirlo...-dijo scootaloo mas tranquila, sin embargo la mirada de rainbow mostraba preocupacion, ella debia mucho dinero y por dos años, si tan solo hubiera comenzado a ahorrar de un principio...la unica forma de conseguir todo ese dinero en poco tiempo es cometer un millonario robo a un banco...rainbow solo esperaba que el jefe de pinkie tenga paciencia ...o si no...solo su parte espiritual estaria con scootaloo... pinkie menciono que su jefe estaba perdiendo la paciencia...asi que esta charla se puede tomar como una despedida

-lo se...-dijo rainbow abrazandola mientras soltaba una pequeña lagrima

**Por si no lo mencione pinkie y rainbow son jovenes adultas y scootaloo es adolecente o joven , no se cual es la diferencia, bueno podria hacer los caps mas largos , pero ya tenia planeado que este seria un fic corto , bien gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente cap que sera el ultimo de esta dramatica y romantica historia chauu**


	5. you are not alone

Pasaron un mes y dos semanas y rainbow ya habia ahorrado mucho dinero..pero no lo suficiente, pero solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo para por fin alcanzar su meta, pinkie la frecuentaba a ella y a scootaloo y la ayudaba cuando podia con dinero, pero le era mas dificil ya que no tenia un trabajo estable , de vez en cuando su jefe le pedia fotos de rainbow torturada complicando las cosas , pero rainbow se las arreglaba como siempre para no tener que hacer que pinkie la torture

-y luego hice el gol del desempate- dijo scootaloo emocionada a pinkie

-excelente , igual que dashie- dijo pinkie feliz , no esta demas decir que pinkie tenia el pelo liso aun, el celular de pinkie suena interrumpiendo la conversacion, era un mensaje de su jefe

"Ven ahora."

pinkie encontro algo extraño en el mensaje , su jefe nunca le habia pedido que fuera hacia el antes

-me tengo que ir..-dijo triste

-ow adios pinkie- dijo scootaloo desanimada, pinkie la abrazo y luego fue a darle un rapido beso a rainbow que estaba durmiendo en el sofa

Pinkie llego al lugar y se encontro con uno de los matones que habia golpeado la otra vez

-el jefe esta en la quinta puerta...esta enojado- advirtio

-porque?- pregunto curiosa pinkie

-no le resulto un negocio importante..

-espero que no se desquite conmigo- murmuro mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente a la quinta puerta, pinkie no tenia un buen presentimiento, toco la puerta lentamente

-pase.-se escucho la voz grave de su jefe , pinkie abrio lentamente la puerta y entro cerrandola suavemente

-que sucede?- pregunto antes de tragar saliva

-hasta el martes.- dijo seriamente

-hasta el martes que?- pregunto pinkie temiendo lo peor

-hasta el martes tendra plazo esa rainy para pagar- dijo friamente

-ha-hasta el martes? Este martes?- pregunto pinkie asustada

-si.-respondio friamente

-pero puede darle un mes mas?- pregunto desesperada

-ya le di dos años, no voy a esperar mas por mi dinero!

-pero, puede pagarle lo que lleva y pagar el resto despues?- pregunto pinkie al instante , su respiracion era mas rapida

-no. Todo o nada , si en mi cuenta no tengo el dinero depositado el dinero hasta el martes en la mañana , rainy sera historia- dijo en un tono mas enojado -y para evitar que se escape tu y otro ''cobrador'' haran guardia fuera de su casa todo el lunes.

-...lo que usted diga...- dijo pinkie saliendo de la habitacion , apenas salio a la calle solto una lagrima, hoy era domingo asi que practicamente a rainbow le quedan dos dias de vida, pinkie camino lentamente hasta llegar a la plaza por la que antes solia pasar, se sento en una banca y se cubrio el rostro con sus dos manos y comenzo a llorar

Todo estaba perdido...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-pinkie? que sucede?- pregunto rainbow sentandose al lado de ella, pinkie se seco las lagrimas y la miro a los ojos que la miraban con preocupacion

-que harias..si te dijiera que te quedan dos dias de vida?..-pregunto pinkie con un hilo de voz, rainbow quedo en shock con la pregunta

-..yo...nose...a que es lo que quieres llegar?- pregunto rainbow curiosa, pinkie comenzo a mirar la banca que estaba al frente y tomo aire

-hable con mi jefe...tienes plazo hasta el martes para pagar...o si no...te mandara a matar- dijo soltando una lagrima, rainbow no dijo nada , pinkie la miro y la abrazo

-dos dias...-murmuro- dudo que pueda conseguir el dinero...- dijo triste

-yo tambien...-dijo pinkie llorando, rainbow le correspondio el abrazo

-nada es imposible...-murmuro

-como puedes decir eso? Aun te falta dinero para poder pagar tu deuda! practicamente me queda un dia contigo!- dijo pinkie mientras le caian varias lagrimas

-porque nunca hay que perder las esperanzas - continuo rainbow

-solo lo dices porque no quieres asumir que te quedan menos de 48 horas de vida!- dijo pinkie llorando, rainbow cambio su expresion a una triste

-yo...no..se que decir...-respondio triste

-finalmente logre tener una relacion amorosa contigo ...y ahora se acabara..-dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente pinkie , rainbow le tomo el rostro suavemente y la beso , luego de unos segundos pinkie se alejo unos segundos

-no quiero que me dejes otra vez...-dijo todavia con los ojos cerrados pinkie

-perdon...-dijo soltando una lagrima rainbow

-no tienes que porque disculparte..-dijo pinkie triste, rainbow le dio otro suave beso

-asi que menos de 48 horas...tengo que disfrutarlas al maximo contigo- dijo rainbow seguido de otro beso

...

Rainbow y pinkie se encontraban en cueros agotadas en la cama de rainbow , pinkie abrazo a rainbow y le dio un apasionado beso

-pinkie..

-que?

-te amo...-susurro rainbow, pinkie se sonrojo intensamente , siempre ha soñado con escuchar esas palabra salir de la boca de rainbow

-yo ..tambien te amo dashie- dijo suavemente seguido de otro apasionado beso y luego se quedo dormida abrazando amorosamente a rainbow

A las cinco de la mañana pinkie se desperto , tenia que juntarse con otro maton para vigilar que rainbow no huya, mientras rainbow dormia pinkie le dio lo que seria su ultimo beso, no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima

-te amo dashie..-susurro y se fue

...

-no ha salido del edificio- dijo el maton que acompañaba a pinkie

-quizas..ya asumio que morira..-dijo pinkie triste, la tarde del lunes pasaba y solo veian que autos en los que no estaba ni rainbow ni scootaloo salian.

Pinkie con el maton tuvieron que pasar toda la noche vigilando el edificio mientras tomaban cafe para estar despiertos.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana del martes , pronto sonaria el celular de pinkie para dar la orden, a menos que rainbow haya tenido un dinero extra y pudiera haber pagado la deuda...algo que era imposible para pinkie

Ya eran las siete y media y el jefe aun no llamaba, era posible? rainbow pago la deuda? pero como?

-parece que si pago...el jefe no ha llamado-comento el maton, a caso pinkie estaba soñando?, perol por desgracia unos minutos despues el celular sono

-hola?- respondio pinkie deprimida

-la maldita no pago! Quiero que vayan y la maten! Quiero que me traigan el cuchillo o la bala con su sangre! quiero ver su tumba!- dijo furioso seguido de colgar, pinkie trago saliva, el maton saco un arma del auto y pinkie un cuchillo , luego se pusieron guantes para no dejar huellas digitales y abrieron la puerta con fuerza provocando que se rompiera, el maton comenzo a buscar por todas las piezas y no habia ningun rastro de rainbow ni de scootaloo

-no la encuentro- dijo el maton desordenando todo

-quizas...huyo...-dijo pinkie extrañada , una vez de revisar el lugar una y otra vez se cansaron de la busqueda

-pero como es posible?- dijo el maton - a ninguno de los dos nos conviene llegar y decirle al jefe que huyo..-continuo, pinkie se quito un guante y se hizo una profundo corte en la mano con el cuchillo

-gaaaaghh-grito de dolor , luego respiro profundamente y mancho cuanto pudo el cuchillo con su sangre -..espero..que ..esto sirva- dijo adolorida mientras se volvia a colocar el guante

-creo que si- dijo el maton saliendo del lugar, pinkie quedo mirando el lugar por ultima vez

-ahora debe estar muy lejos de aqui..-murmuro triste

...

-excelente- dijo el jefe sujetando el cuchillo con sangre y luego lo olfateo- ahora no me seguira robando dinero- dijo con una sonrisa macabra - que paso con la chica que vivia con ella

-ella escapo..-dijo el maton

-bueno...no importa

-ya hice el trabajo , ahora dame mi dinero y quitame este rastreador- dijo pinkie seria, el jefe rio

-ok ok, tratos son tratos- dijo mientras sacaba una gran suma de dinero y se la pasaba- es mucho dinero verdad?, no te gustaria hacer otro trabajo para mi? - pregunto

-no gracias...-dijo pinkie aunque era tentador, luego extendio su mano para que le quitara el rastreador , una vez se lo quitaron pinkie salio del lugar

-porfin...libre-murmuro mientras veia su muñeca sin el rastreador, luego dio un largo suspiro , todo volvio como era antes, ella sin un trabajo estable y lejos de rainbow..

...

"Rainy faster ?-2023"

Pinkie estaba frente a la tumba de rainy , la visitaba con frecuencia , despues de todo era lo unico que le quedaba de rainbow...como estara ella ahora? seguramente muy lejos, quizas con otro nombre , incluso con pareja..ya han pasado tres meses de la pesadilla..al menos sigue con vida , pinkie no hubiera podido resistir haberla matado ella misma..

Bueno...este final es el mas pasable al parecer...aunque pinkie siguio estando como el principio...

sola...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Despues de un año y dos meses..._

Pinkie porfin habia conseguido un trabajo estable en una pasteleria , ella preparaba y adornaba los pasteles incluso a veces tomaba las ordenes de los clientes , la paga era buena y el local siempre estaba lleno , todavia extraña a rainbow pero eso no le afectaba en la vida cotidiana cømo antes, ahora vive en un departamento mejor al anterior , ahora podria decirse despues de mucho tiempo que estaba feliz...pero no completa..

-pinkamena puedes atender la mesa tres?- dijo uno de los pasteleros

-ok- dijo pinkie caminando a la mesa con una libreta y un lapiz

-que quieren pedir?- pregunto pinkie amablemente mirando su libreta

-me..puede traer..un pastelito rosa?

-en que parte del menu esta e...- estaba preguntando pinkie pero se dutuvo al ver que las dos chicas que estaban en la mesa volvian a dejar el menu en la mesa revelando sus rostros

-..dashie?!...scootaloo?! - pregunto pinkie emocionada con los ojos brillantes mientras se esponjaba su cabello

-las mismas- dijo rainbow feliz mirandole los ojos a pinkie, pinkie abrazo a ambas al instante como pudo

-debo estar soñando- dijo dejando caer una lagrima

-te extrañamos- dijo scootaloo feliz

-yo tambien!...no tienes ninguna deuda verdad?- pregunto pinkie al instante a rainbow quien tenia su pelo de color arcoiris como antes

-no- dijo feliz - trabaje en un restorant..como tu y ahorre para llegar aqui a estar contigo- dijo rainbow, pinkie se sonrojo

-se demoro un año en ahorrar tan poco dinero- se burlo scootaloo

-y como lo hicieron para huir? ..digo estuve vigilando todo el dia- pregunto confundida pinkie

\- mi vecina nos ayudo , salimos escondidas por el asiento trasero de su auto- dijo rainbow encojiendose se hombros , pinkie sonrio

-esperamos no interferir con tu trabajo- dijo scootaloo

-oh cierto, que van a pedir?- pregunto pinkie feliz

-quiero el pie de frutilla- dijo rainbow mirando el menu

-y yo un pastelillo de chocolate- dijo scootaloo, pinkie anoto todo

-oki...am rainbow...te cambiaste de nuevo el nombre? - pregunto pinkie

-nop, ahora me llamo rainbow dash- dijo colocando ambas manos en su nuca

-ese nombre me gusta mas!- dijo pinkie feliz mientras se iba a seguir con su trabajo

-pinkie...- dijo rainbow haciendo que pinkie se detuviera

-si?

-me ...perdonas?

-de que hablas dashie?

-te deje por dos años... cuando nos encontramos te hice sufrir y luego te deje denuevo por un año...- dijo apenada, pinkie le sonrio

-si te perdono dashie ...lo que importa es que no me dejes otra vez...

-jamas me volvere a ir de tu lado...

El resto del dia pinkie no paro de sonreir y tampoco paro de mandarle miradas a rainbow, realmente estaba pasando, ya no volvera a estar sola , finalmente, todo lo que tuvo que pasar para porfin estar junto a la chica de sus sueños , la pesadilla porfin acabo completamente, ahora solo es un mal recuerdo , pero pofin ahora podra hecer realidad los pensamientos de estar feliz junto a rainbow, scootaloo incluso sus amigas... pensamientos que alguna vez los vio muy lejanos , pero ahora pueden ser realidad...

Fin

**Y asi termina este fic pinkiedash en el que hubo un tiempo de mucho drama pero finalmente lograron estar juntas *-* les gusto? espero que les haya gustado xd y gracias muchooo por sus reviews :d y por leer , si quieren leer mas de esta pareja o de otras pueden pasar a leer mi fic "instituto canterlot para señoritas" en el que estoy comenzando a escribir la segunda parte (publicidad? donde?'(?) Gracias por su atencion y nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
